marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
National Mall
| PointsOfInterest = * The Lincoln Memorial is a United States Presidential memorial built to honor the 16th President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln. It is located on the National Mall in Washington, D.C. and was dedicated on May 30, 1922. The architect was Henry Bacon, the sculptor of the main statue was Daniel Chester French, and the painter of the interior murals was Jules Guerin. It is at the westernmost end of the National Mall. ** The Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool is the largest of Washington, D.C.'s reflecting pools. Located directly east of the Lincoln Memorial, it is a long, rectangular pool visible in many photographs of the Washington Monument. It is lined by walking paths and shade trees on both sides. It reflects both the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial. * The World War II Memorial is a memorial dedicated to Americans who served in the armed forces and as civilians during World War II. Consisting of 56 pillars and a pair of small triumphal arches surrounding a plaza and fountain, it sits on the National Mall in Washington, D.C., on the former site of the Rainbow Pool at the eastern end of the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool, between the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument. * The Washington Monument is a massive sand-colored obelisk just west of the central point of the National Mall in Washington, D.C.. It was constructed to commemorate the first U.S. president elected under the current United States Constitution, George Washington. The monument, made of marble, granite, and sandstone, is both the world's tallest stone structure and the world's tallest obelisk standing 555 feet 7 11⁄32 inches (169.351 m) tall. * Constitution Gardens is a park area in Washington, D.C., located within the boundaries of the National Mall, north of the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool. :* The Vietnam Veterans Memorial is a national memorial in Washington, D.C. which currently consists of three separate parts: the Three Servicemen Memorial, the Vietnam Women's Memorial, and the Vietnam Veterans Memorial Wall, which is the best-known part of the memorial. It honors Americans who served in the armed forces during the Vietnam War, service members who died in service in Vietnam, and those service members who were unaccounted for or "Missing In Action" during the war. The main part of the memorial, which was completed in 1982, is located in the Constitution Gardens in the northern part of the National Mall, just northeast of the Lincoln Memorial. * The Korean War Veterans Memorial is located southeast of the Lincoln Memorial and just south of the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool on the National Mall in Washington, D.C.. It commemorates those Americans who served in the Korean War. * The District of Columbia War Memorial is a tall circular, domed, peristyle Doric temple which commemorates the citizens of the District of Columbia who served in World War I. It is located east of the Korean War Veterans Memorial and just south of the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool on the National Mall in Washington, D.C.. * The United States Capitol Building is the seat of the United States Congress, the legislative branch of the U.S. federal government, with the southern wing housing the U.S. House of Representatives and the northern wing housing the U.S. Senate. Originally constructed between 1791 and 1800, it sits atop Capitol Hill, at the eastern end of the National Mall in Washington, D.C.. | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Mall }} Category:North America